


two weeks till you

by Cassidyxx



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Clexa, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Light Pain Play, Modern AU, One-Shot, Smut, Strap-On, dom!Elyza, lexark, porn with little/ no plot., rope play, sub!Alicia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidyxx/pseuds/Cassidyxx
Summary: Elyza misses another lunch with her girlfriend because of work and is expecting to be in the doghouse when she gets home but Alicia has other ideas.~~~~~It's just a smutty one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags, don't read if any of them bother you.  
> This is 4000 words of just pure sin and a little fluff mixed in.   
> I just can't get over these two.

Elyza’s day had done nothing but irritate and frustrate her, running late for a photoshoot thanks to her sucky ass cab driver taking his sweet time, then of course getting out late from there and not getting to have the lunch date her girlfriend had planned for Elyza to finally meet her mother.

They had been officially dating for 8 months and Elyza had never been this happy. Alicia became the only girl in her entire life that hadn’t thrown herself at Elyza, she had to woo the girl like she never had anyone before, in fact Elyza had started to convince herself to give up on the obviously straight girl until one day Alicia had gotten jealous at the attention a waitress was giving her friend and kissed her the second they left the restaurant. It was pretty much hot and heavy from then on, Alicia stopped denying her feelings and Elyza let her set the pace on basically everything in the relationship. From what happened during their sexual encounters, who all knew about them and how often they saw each other. She hadn’t expected Alicia to adapt quite as well as she did when it came to being with a girl, she expected so many more problems but Alicia had told all her friends and shortly after her family. Everyone other than her mother had taken it extremely well. In all fairness, it wasn’t Alicia dating girls that she had a problem with, it was Alicia dating Elyza that her mother was unsure of. Sure, they hadn’t met in person yet, but Madison had seen the tabloids and knew who the up and coming TV actress was. In other words, her mother had bought into the gossip magazines ranting about this girl and that girl she’d slept with but that wasn’t her anymore. She loved Alicia, with that insane, passionate, strong, over whelming, couldn’t even imagine touching another woman kind of love.

Elyza laughs, snapping out of her thoughts she turns the steering wheel into their little one bedroom apartment and pulls up right next to Alicia’s little red Honda civic. Elyza jumps out of her jeep and grabs the flowers sitting in the passenger’s seat, it’s a giant bunch, all random ones that don’t really go together but she picked them out because they were Alicia’s favorites, she didn’t even care when the florist stuck her nose up at the bouquet she had brought to the counter.

She hesitates outside of the door to the apartment for a moment, taking a deep breath she turns the knob and hopes Alicia isn’t too angry with her.

“Hey babe!” Elyza calls when she steps inside and doesn’t immediately see her girlfriend anywhere.

She hears footsteps from down the hall and smiles when Alicia enters the room, a scowl settled on her features, that is until she sees the flowers.

“Don’t you even ‘Hey babe’ me” Alicia says, walking up and snatching the flowers from Elyza, smiling and inhaling their scents one by one as she searches for a vase to put them in. Elyza frowns and sticks her lip out, a little perturbed at not even getting a hello kiss.

Elyza walks up behind Alicia and wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her tight against her chest and burying her face in her neck. Alicia rolls her eyes but doesn’t fight it, she knows Elyza can’t help her job, that she hates it and would be fine to just walk away from it all but she doesn’t, she wants to be able to take care of Alicia, even though she doesn’t need it.

“Don’t be mad baby” Elyza mumbles, she starts kissing Alicia’s neck and inhales her scent, it’s cliché but the girl straight up smells like the flowers she loves so much and Elyza has never been so affected by another person’s mere smell before.

Alicia finally gets her flowers set up in the vase and turns in Elyza’s arms, she pushes a stray hair behind her ear and leans in, touching her lips against her girlfriends. It’s gentle and sweet and reminds Alicia of why she fell so hard for this girl in the first place.

“It’s alright, I know what your job entails, I’m just sick of my mom’s preaching I want you to meet her so she can see for herself how amazing you are. How you’d never hurt me” Alicia mumbles, sucking Elyza’s bottom lip between hers and laughing a little when Elyza whimpers into her mouth.

“Never hurt you in a way you didn’t want” Elyza laughs when Alicia shoves her away and goes to take off her leather jacket.

“Wait!” Alicia nearly yells and Elyza’s eyes widen, looking confused at her sudden outburst.

Alicia’s cheeks turn a dark shade of pink and the look she gives Elyza as she starts to strip her shirt off sends a wave of arousal straight down Elyza’s body, right down to her clit. Watching as Alicia strips out of her clothing, leaving nothing but her lacy thong that doesn’t even seem like a logic piece of underwear to Elyza but she loves them on her girlfriend regardless.

“Oh fuck, I fucking love this leather jacket” Elyza says, stepping forward and running her hands down the smooth silky skin of the girl in front of her.

“You know what it does to me, what it makes me want” Alicia whispers, her voice full of desire, she knows better than to demand anything when she plays on Elyza’s dominant side like this.

Elyza growls at Alicia’s words, not sure how she went from being in the doghouse to getting to Dom her girl but she’s beyond pleased with the display before her.

Alicia pulls away from Elyza abruptly and makes a run down the hall, it only takes Elyza a few seconds to respond, rushing after her nearly naked lady.

Catching up to Alicia is easy and Elyza manages to snake her arms around her slim waist, grabbing her up and tossing her on their bed. Alicia squeals and Elyza grabs her jaw, moving her face to look into her eyes, “Are you gonna make me gag you?” Alicia shakes her head, moving her arms up over her head and letting Elyza have full access to her body.

Elyza sits back on her heels and rakes her eyes over her girlfriend’s beautiful naked form, her eyes shoot down to the wide wet spot on the front of her lacy panties and she smirks as she reaches out and just barely runs her finger over the material, feeling Alicia’s clit pulse under her finger. “I can’t decide what I want to do to you tonight, maybe deny you until your thrashing around and begging me, or maybe multiple orgasms, have you begging me for no more instead. Or maybe I’ll tie you up in a predicament scene and watch you struggle until I can’t take it and have to fuck you.” Elyza’s words are punctuated with a harsh tone that never fails to soak Alicia’s panties even more.

Elyza leans forward and pushes between Alicia’s legs, pushing her panties to the side and running her finger through her slick folds. The moan from Alicia’s mouth is filthy and it’s what Elyza had been hoping for, she drags her finger down to her girl’s tight back entrance and swirls her wet finger there “Maybe I’ll just fuck your ass, you know how much I like taking you from behind like that”.

Alicia looks up biting her lip and bucking her hips forward, she thinks back on how far they’ve come in their sex life and wants to laugh. She’d always been a bit of a pillow princess even before they started some of their kinkier play, but Elyza was so dominant in bed and before they knew it they had started an entire bdsm relationship behind closed doors. It wasn’t an everyday thing and Alicia was always the one who decided when they’d play.

Elyza grabs Alicia’s panties and pulls them down her legs, discarding them over the side of the bed. She gets up and sits in an armchair across the room, then crooks her finger and gestures for Alicia to come to her.

Alicia starts to stand but immediately drops to her knees and crawls at the look Elyza is giving her, she makes it to her feet and looks up, waiting for more directions.

Elyza sticks her foot out, still clad in her leather boots that went so well with her leather jacket.

“You know what to do” Elyza’s voice is harsh and sends shivers all down Alicia’s body.

Alicia scoots forward, straddling Elyza’s leg bringing her dripping wet cunt down on the toes of Elyza’s boot. She gasps and falls forward, head in her girlfriend’s lap as she starts to rock against her. She moves her hips and tries to rock her clit against the smooth leather but the angle sucks and she’s just getting more worked up.

 

“My pretty girl, so good for me” Elyza praises her and runs her fingers through Alicia’s hair, watching the filthy scene in front of her.

 

Alicia continues her motions for another ten minutes before she’s shaking, close to the edge when Elyza suddenly grips her hair and yanks her up. A whine leaves Alicia’s lips and she knows Elyza has some other sexual adventure planned for her.

 

“I know what I want Alicia, I want to watch you walk the rope” Elyza knows Alicia hates it, the way it makes her cunt so sore and rubs her clit raw, but she doesn’t say no, she just nods and looks up at Elyza with those big innocent eyes.

 

“Fuck, you’re so good for me baby. Lay down on the bed and edge yourself, do not come and only touch your clit” Elyza moves to the closet and starts to gather what they need while Alicia moves to the bed and does as she’s told.

 

Elyza pulls out a long rope, it’s as long as their bedroom is wide with large knots tied every couple of feet, there’s about five of them total and she feels herself grow wetter at the thought of what she’s about to witness. She gets to work attaching the rope to one side of the bedroom where a nail with a loop is stuck in the wall, then she pulls the slack tight and attaches it to the other side, it’s not a normal rope, its smooth and made for this exact reason.

 

Once she has it set up, she grabs a bottle of something and rubs it on two different knots, one in the middle and one at the end, Alicia’s done this before, but never with the surprise she just added and she can’t wait to see her little masochists face when she realizes what it is.

 

Elyza turns her attention back to the girl who’s working herself over on the bed and laughs at the stern look of concentration on her face.

 

“Look at you, god Alicia you’re beautiful. All flushed red, swollen and wet for what I’m about to put you through” Elyza grabs Alicia’s wrist and stops her, gently pulling her up into her arms, she wraps Alicia up in a tight hug and gropes her ass. Alicia moans at the feeling of her naked body pressed so tightly against Elyza’s clothed one.

 

“Now, go get this sexy ass over there on that rope” Elyza says as she pushes Alicia towards the rope and smacks her naked ass, loving the sound it makes.

 

Alicia does as she’s told, she moves next to the rope and lifts her leg, straddles the rope that comes right up between her legs and pushes into her pussy. It’s not an unpleasant feeling at first, in fact she wants to start walking already so she can feel the knots push against her clit and up against her entrance but she waits for Elyza’s command like the good girl she is.

 

“Don’t move yet, I have something to add” Elyza pulls a small phallic shaped object from her jacket pocket and grabs the small bottle of lube from their dresser. Alicia sees what she’s going to do and can’t help but roll her eyes, her girl really enjoys sticking things up her ass and she’s got an inkling that it’s only because she knows Alicia hates it. Well, it’s more of a love to hate relationship.

 

Once its well covered in the slimy substance she pushes Alicia forward, bends her down over the rope and pushes the plug against her back entrance. Elyza has been training her recently, using all sorts of different sized toys to get her ass used to being stretched. They’d went out to dinner last week, Alicia stuffed with the largest plug she’d ever taken and Elyza could barely hold back from just fucking her over the table, the way she squirmed in her seat was just so erotic.

 

This plug is small and doesn’t take much effort before it slides in place, nothing but the circled end of the plug still visible. Elyza pulls her back up and grins at the way Alicia shifts in place, already uncomfortable and so fucking horny.

 

“Start walking” Elyza says, backing up and taking in the view of her perfect little submissive perched on the rope and desperate.

 

Alicia takes a deep breath and starts to move, the rope doesn’t hurt at first, it’s usually not until after the first few knots that the burning starts to set in. Her arms hang limply at her sides as she starts to take tiny baby steps, the plug in her ass makes everything feel so much more intense and she knows this is going to be one hell of a scene.

 

She’s almost made it two feet and the first knot is now right in front of her cunt, pushing herself onwards she bites her lip and whimpers as it pushes up through her folds and presses on her clit, she knows if she stops and tries to get off Elyza will be pissed so she keeps going, gasping when the knot pushes up against her entrance, nearly entering her. It’s so much and not enough at the same time, she keeps moving though not expecting the knot to hit the base of the plug and push it further up her ass, she lets out a yelp and tries to lift herself further up on her toes away from the rope.

 

Elyza chuckles and steps close to Alicia, she leans over and whispers into her ear “how’s your little ass feel now?”

 

Alicia glares at her and pushes herself off the first knot, back onto the straight line of the rope. Elyza takes the opportunity to touch the base of the plug, wiggling it around and pushing on it.

 

“Elyza, please, I can’t finish this if you keep that up, and I wanna be good for you” Alicia’s voice is soft and Elyza nods, stepping back and settling in the arm chair, watching her girl.

 

“Carry on” She says, waving her hand and smirking.

 

Alicia looks back to the rope and continues walking, she makes it to the second knot with no problem and tries to rise up as far as she can on her toes before going over. It doesn’t do much though, the knot hits her clit and slides through her soaked cunt before landing back on the base of the plug again.

 

“Fuck!” Alicia cries out and hurries to push herself off, shaking a little as she does.

 

It feels like it’s been hours but when she glances to the clock on the wall it’s only been twenty minutes and she knows she’s making acceptable time. Elyza always has this timed out, if she takes too long she receives a punishment at the end, if she makes it early with time left, she gets a reward.She wants her reward, she wants to come.

 

She looks up the rope and sees she’s almost halfway through now, the middle knot is right at her sex when she notices it looks wet. Assuming it’s nothing she keeps moving, and hurries to push herself up on the knot. The second it slips between her labia she feels it, a burning sensation that doesn’t feel good at all.

 

Alicia turns her head, tears building in her eyes as she looks at Elyza.

 

“It’s just a special stinging lubricant baby, you can handle it. Keep moving” Elyza’s voice leaves no room for argument and Alicia nods, throwing her head up to look at the ceiling as the torturous knot slips through the rest of her folds, she’s actually thankful for the plug now, it keeps the liquid from directly hitting her anus and burning there too.

 

Alicia slides off the knot and instantly feels the difference, the rope now hurts as it slides through her wetness and she wants off. She wants off but she wants to come more, wants her girlfriend to be happy with her, wants to be her good girl. So, she keeps moving.

 

Pushing the tears back Alicia pushes forward, she keeps her steps small and hopes Elyza hasn’t coated the next knot.

 

It’s then that Elyza pulls her boots off and shucks her jeans, as usual she isn’t wearing any underwear and Alicia can’t help but stare. Elyza grins and motions for her to keep stalking forward, seeing her girlfriend in such a lewd position has made her so wet that she can’t take it anymore. 

 

Elyza runs her fingers through herself and circles her clit, she’s never cared much for penetration, couldn’t even imagine doing half of what Alicia enjoys. She’s worked up and knows it isn’t going to take much, watching as her girlfriend reaches the fourth knot and starts to work herself over it she makes smaller, tighter circles and the minute she hears Alicia’s pained whimper she comes. It’s quick and over way too fast but she slumps into the chair and keeps watching the scene in front of her.

 

Alicia looks up and realizes she’s just a few feet away from being done, she can’t help herself as she glances to the clock seeing she has ten minutes left before her time runs out. Feeling her clit pulse, begging for an orgasm, she starts walking on her tip toes going faster than before. The next knot looks like it has the same liquid on it and she groans rolling her eyes and looking back over at Elyza.

 

“Oh, come on kitten. After that one you’re done and you’ll get a reward” Elyza brings one of her fingers, still wet with her own juices to her mouth and sucks it clean. Alicia pouts at Elyza, wanting to taste her too.

 

The final knot is right in front of her now, she pushes herself up and over it, feels the same burn as before and can’t control the tears that fall down her face. She feels the knot hit the plug then she’s being lifted off the rope, Elyza’s strong arms around her and carrying her to the bed.

 

Elyza lays her out on her back, running her fingers up her thighs and massaging her body in the most amazing way after such an intense session. The plug is uncomfortable now and she’s relieved when Elyza eases it out of her and gets up to discard it. She feels her girlfriend return and push her legs apart, settling between them, Alicia feels a hard silicone toy bumping her thigh and knows what’s about to happen.

 

“Do you still want your reward?” Elyza whispers, tongue darting out to lick at Alicia’s earlobe.

 

“Yes, oh god. Yes” Alicia nearly starts sobbing again, she’s so turned on, clit pulsing and saying she’s soaked doesn’t even do it justice.

 

“Aren’t you sore?” Elyza asks, sliding her fingers through Alicia and pushing two inside with little resistance.

 

“A little, but I want it. I was a good girl” Alicia mumbles, green eyes shiny and full of want.

 

Elyza pulls her fingers out and settles down between her girlfriend’s thighs, once she’s lined the toy up with Alicia’s entrance she pushes forward, sinking into her with ease.

 

Alicia chokes a little on nothing and claws at Elyza’s back, nails making dark red lines down her pale skin. She’s more tender than she thought and it hurts and feels electric at the same time. Elyza’s thrusts are slow at first, shallow. Thrusting her hips up, Alicia whispers “more” against her neck.

 

Elyza snaps her hips in and out, faster with each movement. She can feel the clit stimulator on the harness pushing back against her and she makes small noises into Alicia’s ear, melding their bodies together and pushing in as deep as she can.

 

“I-I’m not gonna last, can I come Lyza?” Alicia asks, she’s so worked up and the orgasm feels like it’s going to hit at any moment, unsure if she can hold off or not, she hopes for permission.

 

“You can come, you were so good today baby” Elyza pants, sliding her hand down between their bodies and finally pinching Alicia’s clit. Just like that her girl bucks and thrashes under her, sinking her teeth into Elyza’s shoulder and giving into the sensation coursing through her.

 

“Fuck” Elyza says, a slight pain spreading through where Alicia had just bitten her, it only turned her on more, pumping into her harder trying to find her own release. She shifts her hips and finds a better angle, the harness pressing perfectly against her now. It’s only seconds later that she feels herself letting go and slowing her movements, riding out her orgasm as Alicia does too.

 

She collapses next to Alicia on the bed, breathing heavy and searching for Alicia’s hand she quickly laces their fingers together.

 

It’s only a few moments before Alicia is pulling the harness off Elyza’s hips and tossing it aside, wanting to be as close to her as she can, she pushes their bodies together and slings her arms around her blonde Aussie’s neck.

 

“You’re so clingy after you come, I love it” Elyza brushes the long brown strands of hair out of her girl’s face and brings their lips together. Small gentle kisses and little praises are what Alicia loves after a scene and Elyza thinks it may be her favorite part. Her usually unaffectionate girlfriend turns into a sap, and it’s utterly adorable.

 

“I wanna watch movies, and stay up all night. Mmm pizza please, Gluten free though” Alicia grumbles, her face smooshed into Elyza’s chest.

 

“Anything you want baby but we should shower first” Elyza cups Alicia between her legs, feeling some of the sticky lube still there.

 

“Did you hate the stinging lube?” She asks, curious if it was going to be something they tried again or not.

 

“No I didn’t hate it, but maybe not on the rope next time. It’s already hard enough”

 

“Ah, I have a few other ideas” Elyza smirks and tries not to giggle when her girlfriend scowls at her.

 

“Carry me to our chair, I can’t move my legs” Elyza does as she’s told, standing up and scooping her tiny girlfriend up, carrying her through the apartment bridal style and depositing her into their fancy lazy boy recliner. It’s become their aftercare chair, Alicia can snuggle as close as she wants without falling off.

 

“Hurry up” Alicia says, her tone bossy and Elyza loves it. She hurries to order their pizza and shuffles through their amazon account, looking for a new release movie to watch. She finishes by grabbing a giant fleece blanket and squeezing in next to Alicia, the girl practically lays on top of her, every part of their bodies touching as the movie begins to play.

 

“I love you, Alicia” Elyza says and lays a soft kiss against her jaw.

 

“I love you too. Now hush I’m trying to watch this movie” Elyza chuckles and lays her head back against the chair, happy to just relax with the love of her life.


End file.
